nutakus_pocket_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Ruins
Overview Unlocks at Player Level 55 Girl needs to be Level 60 to be able to use Skill Books Ancient Ruins is the place where you can get Skill Books for your Girls. Ruin Tab This is the main screen and Clicking on Go will take you to the Ruins Map. You have 1 Chance to go through the ruin for the day, but VIP 8 and Higher can buy an extra chance for 300 Pokestones. Ruins Map When you first enter the ruins to explore. You will have to roll some Dice. These Dice roll a random number which add to your 10 AP (Action Points). You can have a minimum of 12 Action Points and a Maximum of 22 Action Points. You enter the Ruins at the Door of the map and to get to the next floor requires you to find the Stairs. * There are a total of 25 Floors in the Ruins. There is no Stairs on Floor 25. To Find the Stairs you use your AP to uncover blocks. While Uncovering these blocks you can find items, Girls to fight, Buffs, and Debuffs. * Items ** Vase - Contains Beads or Gold ** Chest - Containts Beads or Skill Book Pieces ** Gold - Leveled amount of Gold, 500 on Floor 1, 870 on 2, 1204 on 3, 1515 on 4, 1811 on 5, 2096 on 6, 2371 on 7, 2639 on 8, 2899 on 9, 3154 on 10, ?? on 11, 3650 on 12, 3891 on 13, ?? on 14, 4363 on 15, 4594 on 16, ... ** Key - Used to Open Chests ** Magnifying Glass - Use this to show whats underneath a block without using AP * Buffs ** Sword - Increases Attack ** Heart - Restores Health if you were affected by a Bomb on the floor, or if at full health Increases Maximum Health * Debuffs ** Bomb - Decreases Health * Girls to Fight ** Minion Girls - A team of girls to fight. Drops Beads ** Boss Girl - Drops Skill Book Pieces. There are 4 Types of Beads * Assist * Blast * Guard * Strike There are 5 Types of Skill Books * General * Assist * Blast * Guard * Strike Beads and Skill Books are separated into different grades as well: Green, Blue, Purple, Orange Merge Tab This is where you go to merge your collected Beads * Merging 4 Beads will either Get you a higher grade bead, or a Skill Book ** 4 Beads of the Same type (Guard, Striker, etc.) will grant higher grade bead or skill book of the same type ** You are not Guaranteed a Skill book of the same Grade as the beads merged. In other words, Merging Orange Beads can get you a Green Skill Books Bead Tab This tab simply shows you how many beads you have and of what type and grade Book Tab This Tab shows you how many Books you have. It also shows you how many pieces of each book you have. * Blue Books Require 5 Pieces to Complete * Purple Books Require 25 Pieces to Complete * Orange Books require 50 Pieces to Complete If a book Pieces is green, click on it You can combine the pieces to Complete the book and have 1 full book. Clicking on a book also shows you what the Skill does. A Complete Listing of the Skill Books is Linked Below. Ranking Tab This shows who has participated in the Ruins for the day. You don't get any bonuses for your rank. Links * Skill Books * Ancient Ruins Guide Category:Locations